Backbone networks include networks designed to provide a path for the exchange of information between different local area networks (LANs) or subnetworks. Backbone networks may frequently be relatively large networks that traverse a large geographical area and that may be made up of numerous network devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) and network links, such as links made of fiber optic or copper wire cabling.
Network devices in a network, such as a backbone network, may be configured to emit alarm messages in response to the occurrence of certain error conditions. The alarm messages may be delivered to a network management center. Network administrators may then examine the alarm messages to determine how to correct the error condition. For example, if a link in the network is physically cut, routers on opposite ends of the link may send alarm messages to the network management center. From the alarm messages, a network administrator may conclude that there is a problem with the physical link and, in response, may dispatch a technician to inspect the link.
For a backbone network, the number of alarm messages received at the network management center can be voluminous, potentially making the diagnosis of the underlying problem difficult. Determining the underlying network problem can be particularly troublesome in situations in which the available network topology information is unavailable, incomplete, or contains errors.